Let's Play The Game
by Koriiiandr
Summary: He's the player, so I'm going to play his game. Besides, what's the harm in having a little fun? I already know the rules. AU. KoriDick. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

"So, how are you doing today, Miss. Future-CEO?" One of my very best friends, Donna Troy, asked me as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the outside café with me.

"Technically speaking, she isn't the CEO of anything until she makes her big decision." That was the voice of my other friend, Rachel Roth. Her eyes, when she had spoken, never left her book. I could never read and talk at the same time, especially if I was interested in the book. Rachel was always interested in books.

She was right though. About how I needed to make a decision before I went and legitimately became the CEO of anything.

"Oh c'mon, Rachel!" Donna nudged Rachel with her elbow. "Don't be like that!"

"She is right though," I nodded, flicking a piece of my vibrant red hair away from my face. "From the looks of it, I will never be the legitimate CEO of the company. I mean, the company is just doing better and better and there is no big decisions to be made." I shrugged, but I didn't mind though. I wasn't really sure if I was absolutely ready to be the CEO of my parents company.

I actually wasn't suppose to be the CEO of the company (It was called _Tamara_ by the way). My older sister, Koma, was the one that was originally destined to run it but she ran away when she was eighteen, with ten million dollars that was stolen from our parents. We were multi-millionaires so the loss of that money didn't really exhaust my parents at the time, but they had immediately turned to me, their next child. At fifteen, they told me I would be running _Tamara_. I didn't think much of it at the time because I thought at the age I am now, which is twenty-three, that my parents would still be alive, but at nineteen my parents passed away tragically.

I had been pretty distraught about it because I had a missing sister, millions of dollars coming to me, and my little brother, Ryan, was being sent back to our home island; Tamaran. I guess it was a lot to process at the time and because of how stressed I had been, I ended up spending a little over fifteen million dollars to buy a penthouse when I was completely and utterly drunk. It was such a nice penthouse though; I could never sell it. I used it for parties, mostly.

Anyways, once I inherited all the fortune my parents had, it seemed that everyone was throwing themselves at me for my money (and for my, as Donna puts it, amazingly hot body.) It was so hard to tell who wanted to be my friend for the wealth I had, or just because they wanted to be my friend. Luckily, I already had friends that didn't care about what I looked like, or how rich my parents were. Those friends were Donna Troy, a black-haired girl that was currently bickering with my other friend, Rachel Roth. Rachel loved books, and she actually owned a book store called "The Ravens Nest." Then there was Jenny Hex. Jenny was… extraordinarily interesting. The last three to complete my friends list was Victor Stone, Garfield Logan (Rachel's boyfriend surprisingly), and Karen Beecher (Victors girlfriend.)

That was it, really. I didn't have a boyfriend, or a long list of ex-lovers. My friends were my friends since third grade and my life was planned out for me mostly since I was fifteen. I guess I liked it.

"Kori? Are you even on this planet sometimes?"

"Huh?" I turned my attention back to Donna. I tended to examine my life more than I wanted to but I still couldn't wrap my head around it sometimes. Being a twenty-three multi-millionaire was boring yet… different? I guess? I wasn't sure how to explain it. "Yeah, sorry, what?"

"Has Mr. Wayne talked to you lately?" Donna repeated herself and I sighed at the mention of the name. Bruce Wayne, another multi-millionaire. A few months after my parents died, Bruce Wayne had offered me some business proposals, each one I had turned down generously. The thing was that my company didn't need any help or deals or anything really. We were famous for zorkaberries, which could be used to do anything really; from baking pies to facial cream to rid of acne. We were doing more amazing each year. I didn't need his ideas, but he kept insisting. I guess because I was young that he thought I would say yes, but I didn't and I wouldn't. He still asked me every now and then.

"No, thank X'hal." I rolled my emerald orbs. "Although I'm sure in a few days he will schedule an appointment with me, which I will happily decline." I grinned, Donna giggled, and I could see Rachel smirk from behind her book.

"Well, if you need anyone to beat him up, just give me a ring," Donna winked at me before standing up from her seat. I was going to ask her where she was going but she already started answering, "Photo-shoot." Donna wasn't a model, no, she was the photographer; a good one. "I'll see you all later though, okay?" I smiled and nodded then Donna bent down and kissed me on the lips for about one second. She went over to Rachel and leaned down to do the same thing sneakily but Rachel turned at the last seconds so Donna's lips had been met with cheek. I laughed. "One of these days I will kiss you, Rachel!" And with that, Donna left, laughing as she went.

"How does Gar ever manage to steal a kiss from you?" I asked Rachel.

"He doesn't." She rolled her eyes and put her book down. "Why does Donna still kiss you?" A question that had been asked many times but no answer ever came, just a shrug from me or Donna. Back when I was fifteen, a few days before my sister ran away, Donna and I had dated for about two weeks. It was weird, awkward, and sort of fun. We mostly just kissed and made-out. What can I say? I was fifteen and my best friend was hot! Plus, when my sister did ditch the family, she was very good at comforting me (and I got free affection; what more could I want?)

"Because she owns my heart!" I sighed dramatically, planting my hand against my forehead with a chuckle and a smile. "A kiss is just a kiss until it is with someone who you will truly miss."

Rachel rolled her eyes at me. "No wonder neither of you have boyfriends… or girlfriends. You both are swapping spit all the time that everyone thinks you both are in love."

"Oh please! We give goodbye and hello kisses and that is all!" I laughed then stood up, deciding to be dramatic. "Good day to you, Miss. Roth!" I stomped my foot, grabbed my bag and stormed away with a flip to my hair. I left for real, going straight back to _Tamara_.

I knew that Rachel wouldn't be angry at me for the way I left; she'd probably be glad because I could see Gar tripping on his laces, running to her. I could honestly still never understand how those two managed their relationship; they were complete opposites. But then again, some wondered how Rachel and I maintained our friendship because people would also say we were opposites; which was true; they would say, she is the moon and I am the sun.

I didn't think that was an exactly good comparison but I was a bit bubbly in my teenage days and she was sort of gothic (that's the best word I can think of).

Opposites attract though, I assumed.

* * *

As I finally made my entrance back to the company, I was met with numerous people swarming around me, popping questions and asking me what my _big_ decision was going to be. They had been asking this for months now. Some of them were paparazzi, and others were actual employees of mine that were asking questions that sort of/actually mattered to me. I waved off most of them, and, may I add, I did it rather coolly with the dark shades of sunglasses I was wearing. I felt sort of like those girls in movies that would walk into the building with shades on, a light and magical breeze at their long hair and everyone staring exactly at them.

Yeah, I definitely felt like that right now as I walked into _Tamara_.

I guess it was nice sometimes, having all these people that looked up to me and admired me, but sometimes I'd rather not have these people crowding me, and by sometimes, I meant the majority of the time. When I was younger, and my sister was still around, Kom got all the attention because everyone knew she would be taking, as she called it, the throne. The pictures were always snapping at her and she would wear this big smile then pose, like she knew exactly how to react to this, and she did. I envied that. She knew how to play the part, I really didn't. I would always be standing in the sidelines with my younger brother and I was content with that, but then this became my life, and I managed.

"Miss. Anders!" My assistant, Katherine—Kitten—Moth, called out to me, waving her hands around excitedly. I sighed and walked over to her, waving at the few guards to take care of the paparazzi.

"Yes, Katherine?" My voice reminded me of my mother's; soft yet prim.

Kitten twitched, "It's Kitten!" I knew she was resisting the urge to yell at me for calling her Katherine, but she didn't. I was her boss, after all. Kitten didn't exactly like me; she and I went to high school together but when she found out I had inherited the company, she wanted to be my best friend, so I hired her out of pity. "Anyways, um, Mr. Wayne is on your floor waiting for you." And then I groaned and twitched. What a bother this man was becoming.

"What does he want this time?" The question was more to myself and I already knew the answer, but Kitten seemed to be willing to answer.

"He probably wants to help with the company!" She bounced on her heels with a grin. "Ohmigod! I mean, I didn't go up there and say hi to Mr. Wayne or anything but do you think he brought Dick with him? I bet he did!" Then, she was rambling to herself and I had tuned her completely out. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't fire her right on the spot, but I remembered that I pitied her for some reason.

"Kitten," I put my hand up to silence her but she kept talking. "Katherine!" I snapped and she shut up… finally. "How long has Mr. Wayne been waiting up there?" I talked to her like she was a child. It seemed to work easier.

"Uh, an hour?" Good. "I don't know, I just like got in a few minutes before you and then that lady that sits up at the front told me to tell you that Mr. Wayne was up there."

I nodded approvingly. "Thank you, Katherine." And then I turned on my heel and started walking towards the elevator with Kitten following behind me silently. We quickly boarded the elevator and I pressed the button to my floor. The twenty-fifth floor.

As the elevator moved up, I kept thinking of things I would say to Bruce Wayne and how the situation would play out. I could already see him standing there, looking out the big glass window then he'd turn around and smile at me confidently and say, _"It's nice seeing you, Miss. Anders."_ Like he owned the building or something and I was the guest. It was rather annoying and that was partly the reason why I disliked him so much. There was other reasons, of course.

I was already planning all the things I would say to him when the door to my floor opened up wide. I stepped out calmly and gave a wave to my hand to signal Kitten to follow me. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, there was a man leaning over the receptionist desk, talking to the girl behind the counter. I think her name was Becky, but I'm not sure and it didn't matter.

But I did notice that Kitten seemed awfully distracted by him and wasn't really willing to follow me, which she didn't because seconds later she scurried over to the man. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my office. I opened the door then, _BAM_, there he was; Bruce Wayne.

He was standing near the enormous glass windows, looking over the city of Gotham. I didn't like that he looked at it for so long; it didn't seem like anything to stare at.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," I decided to make myself known with my sweetened voice.

Maybe he was so intrigued by the view that he hadn't noticed I even walked in because it seemed my voice had caught him off guard a bit, but he recovered quickly, turned around halfway, smiled at me, then said, "It's nice seeing you, Miss. Anders." Just like I knew he would say, with that damn cocky smile.

"Why are you here today, Mr. Wayne?" I clasped my hands behind my back and took a few steps forward. This was my office, why did it still seem like he was in charge? I needed to be more firm, that's why. "Take a seat," I gestured to the open chair. It was more of a demand than a suggestion really and he seemed to understand that so he made his way to the chair briskly then he sat down and smirked at me.

"I think you already know why I'm here."

"Well," I stood behind my desk but in front of my chair. "If you are here for the reason that I believe you to be here, then you can do me the pleasure of leaving and taking your boy with you because he is distracting my assistant." I wasn't sure which boy Bruce brought with him, but it was one of them.

Bruce Wayne had three adopted sons and one biological son. In order it was: Richard—Dick—Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. I hadn't meant all of them but I knew them—sort of. The oldest, Dick (he was adopted), went to the same high school that I went to; I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. I didn't pay attention to him and he didn't notice me; I liked it that way actually. I was never introduced to him because I didn't care to know him. He had a reputation of being a playboy, which may or may not be rumor but he seemed to have a new girl on his arm every month. Just another reason not to want to meet him.

The second was Jason Todd, who was also adopted. I meant him when I was about thirteen years old. Bruce Wayne had a charity event going on and my parents were invited so my family attended. All I remember is that he seemed really pissed off. I greeted him politely and I did a slow dance with him because I was forced to. After that, the few charity events that my family had attended I would wave to him and smile. If I was lucky, he'd wave back, and maybe smile too.

Third was Tim Drake, another adopted one. He was younger than me by much so I never really met him. All I knew is that he was a senior in his high school.

Last, but not least, was Damian Wayne, which was Bruce's biological son. I knew him more than all the others really because a few times Bruce had brought his son along with him when going to meet me, or Damian followed him here. I'm not really sure.

"I'm actually here for a different reason, really," Bruce said to me, standing. "I have a contract that I want you to look over for me." He pointed down to my desk, which had a neatly made contract sitting there. Heh, I hadn't even noticed it. "I think you'll see that it would benefit both of our company's amazingly."

"That's up to me to decide." I narrowed my eyes at him then looked down at the contract. I brushed my fingers against the paper. "If that is all you have to say now, then leave and take your boy with you, please." I didn't look back up but I knew he had left seconds later because I heard my office door close.

I took a few seconds to breathe before I sat down in my comfy chair. I didn't exactly trust Bruce Wayne. My parents basically taught me to never trust any type of business person because in the end they are usually only looking out for themselves. I had decided that Bruce Wayne was most likely one of those people. He had to have screwed over a few people every now and then to become as successful as he was. Also, he was a playboy and I did not trust that.

"Becky," I hit the button that would buzz the receptionist. "Get Katherine in here, please."

A few seconds later, the blonde Katherine Moth stomped into my office with eyes of fire. "That bitch receptionist flirted her way into a date with Dick Grayson! Doesn't she know that Dickie-poo is mine!?" I wondered if Kitten knew that people didn't really want to hear about her problems, especially ones silly like that and especially me.

At least I knew which Wayne-Boy was in my building, but it wasn't like I cared. "Katherine," I silenced her rambling by handing her the contract that Bruce had given me. "Go make a copy of this contract, okay? Then take the original to Taylor on floor twenty then bring the copy back to me." Once again, I instructed her like she was a child but she sort of acted like one, in my defense.

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever." She took it from me and nodded. It looked like she was about to cry. I knew she was obsessed with Dick Grayson, but I didn't know she would cry if she couldn't get a one night stand with him. "Do you need me to take anything to Wayne Enterprises?" She twiddled a piece of her hair. "I mean, like a message or anything?" I knew what her motives were, but I decided to do what was best for her.

"No, Katherine, I do not. Just do what I said to then you can go home." The last thing I needed was her becoming overly obsessive of Dick Grayson.

She nodded then left.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kitten had returned with the copy of the contract. I thanked her politely, took the copy, told her she could leave then a few minutes later I left. With the company doing so well, I never found a need to stay in too late so I always came and go as I pleased.

Despite the fact that I knew I wasn't going to sign Bruce's contract, I still felt the need to look over it like a professional. So when I got to my cozy little apartment that was on the outskirts of Gotham, I plopped myself down on my bed and started looking over it. It basically read that Wayne Enterprises would get ten percent of _Tamara_ profit and that _Tamara_ would get fifteen percent of Wayne Enterprises profit.

It didn't make sense though. They would be losing money and not gaining. Bruce had said it would benefit both of us, but it seemed like it would only be benefiting me. There had to be some other reason he would make this type of deal. I had tunnel-vision to find out why so I took pictures of the contract, sent them to Rachel then started up my laptop and started investigating.

I probably invested for a good few hours and I had come up with a lot of information that made me want to immediately decline the contract and I planned on it. According to the research I had done, _Tamara_ was doing better than Wayne Enterprises so not only would I be losing money, but Wayne Enterprises would be gaining. Also, due to some intense research, I learned that Dick Grayson was going to be running Wayne Enterprises soon, which would explain why he was with Bruce today. He was probably trying to learn about me. Maybe that's why he was taking my receptionist out on a date, so he could screw her for some information.

A few minutes later, I got an email from Rachel that pointed out the flaws that I had learned from the contract. There was honesty no way that I was going to sign it. There was no benefit for me or my company.

So it was settled, I would go to Wayne Enterprises tomorrow and decline Bruce Wayne's offer for the millionth time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I have temporarily/permantely discontinued "The Virus." It wasn't getting as much attention I thought it would get. So until I feel ready to come back to it, or until the reviews magically spike, it will stay discontinued. I very much like being liked and it always bothers me when I don't get reviews on stories, makes me feel like I didn't do that good of a job, so I'm going to be a bit more stern on my reviews before I update stories. _

_For this story, I will be asking for **three reviews** until you get the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke about 7:00am in the morning with my hair sticking out in odd places, looking like a rats nest. It was sort of embarrassing how messy it got, but I guess it didn't matter since I lived by myself and everything. After I had taken a few needed minutes to adjust myself to the blinding sun peeking from my window, I proceeded to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I dried myself off, put on my robe, and wrapped my red mess of hair into a towel tightly.

I stepped out of the bathroom with steam flowing out behind me. Picking up my dirty pajama clothes, I threw them into the basket and walked into the kitchen to start brewing some hot chocolate.

I wasn't really a coffee person, because I didn't like the strong smell and taste of it. Plus, my father always had to whiten his teeth because they were stained from how much coffee he drank to stay up late for work. I wondered if I would turn out like that, in my thirties with stained yellow teeth from drinking coffee too much while I went over paperwork for hours and hours endlessly.

I didn't want to be like that, and it would be a shame if I did.

Shaking off the thoughts, I poured my hot chocolate into a cup and sighed peacefully from the feeling of my hand pressed against the warming cup. _That feels nice_, I thought.

'_Meow_.' The softest of sounds dragged me out of the blissful moment I was having with my deliciously hot cup of cocoa. "I was not going to forget about you, Silkie!" I giggled and bent down to scoop up my small white kitten from the ground. He purred against my chest as I nuzzled with him for a second.

"I'll have your food up in a second." I smiled lightly then put Silkie back on the ground and went to retrieve some of his cat food. I peeled open the jar and poured the contents into a small bowl that was on the ground. Immediately, my small kitten had darted over to me and started feasting.

I stared for a second before smiling and giving Silkie a small pat on the hand. "There you go, buddy." Yawning, I straightened my posture and stretched. There was so much to do today it seemed, like decline Bruce Wayne's offer for the millionth time.

I snorted at the thought of that man and how the look of disappointment and irritation that would flicker across his features when I declined him again. That was the only satisfaction I really got from any meetings I had with Bruce.

_Yes, that is something to look forward to_, I thought with a crooked smirk as I made my way back into my room to get ready for my day.

With my hands smoothing down on my pencil skirt that stopped a little above my knees, I glanced into my full length mirror, examining my reflection carefully. The buttons on my long-sleeved shirt were undone by two top buttons, which revealed a small amount of my cleavage; my blazer was black and nice fitting; and my hair was twisted into a curly, tangled bun. I thought I looked rather professional with a sparkle of sexy.

Something my sister told me once was: _"Professional and sexy really knocks all the guys dead. It makes you look sophisticated, but amazingly attractive. Win-win."_

I don't know why I remembered that, but I did as I slipped on my black pumps. It really tied my outfit together. "Thanks, Kom," I mumbled under my breath then grabbed my car keys. On my way out, I scratched Silkie behind the ear and whispered to him, "Wish me good luck."

Although, I didn't need luck.

* * *

As I got in my car and drove off, I made a B-Line straight to _Tamara_. I had called Rachel last night right before I went to sleep and asked her if it would be possible if she could be my personal advisor/layer/friend when going to see Bruce Wayne today. Rachel had attended Harvard University to become a lawyer, but she had only attended for about a year before she dropped out, but she was so good at being one that I had her be my personal lawyer, plus advisor. She really taught me how to be strict about certain things, and it helped with her being around me. She knew as well as I did that the contract with Bruce would drive a hole right into my company and that was the last thing I needed on my plate. I didn't want the big decision I make for my company to be a giant gaping hole in it.

So when I pulled into my parking space reserved especially for me, I was pleased to see Rachel already waiting there for me; her own business woman outfit on and her hair also pulled into a bun like mine, but hers was much neater.

"You should fix your hair." Rachel pointed out to me flatly.

"But it looks good like this." I said, stepping out of my car then locking it. "Is your bookstore going to be okay without you there today?"

"Yeah," She started walking and I followed, "I hired someone a few days ago to watch after it and take care of everything when I'm out since Gar has been busy with his work. I'm really proud of him." She noted then went to scanning the documents in her hands. "I hope you don't mind I went upstairs and used your computer to print out some needed information; it'll really help with Bruce today."

"Whatever you need, Rachel." I smiled and boarded the elevator with her. "Did you see Katherine upstairs?"

"You still haven't fired her yet? I swear, you're way too nice." Rachel rolled her eyes. "But no, I haven't. Wait," She put her hand on her hip then eyed me. "You're not going to bring her with us, are you?" I paused, bit my lip, and just when I was about to answer, Rachel groaned loud and started snapping at me. "Kori! Don't bring her! She yaps and yaps about the same damn topics over again. She is just the same like when she was in high school! I don't want to hear that annoying voice that she does constantly! And always talking about Dick Grayson! Who gives a shit about Dick freaking Grayson?!"

"That's exactly why we need her to come with us, Rachel!" I stopped her ranting quickly but with her puzzled look, I continued, "Apparently, Bruce is training Dick to become the throne of Wayne Enterprises and I would so much rather just talk to Bruce. No offence to Dick or anything, but I do not need another mini-Bruce bugging me about the contract. With Kitten there, she will throw herself at him and become the distraction. I mean, I know he despised her in high school because everyone did, but this is business between me and Bruce and I do not need someone else bugging me about it. This is the last time I want to deal with Wayne Enterprises."

Rachel's unnerving silence was starting to make me twitch with anticipation for her reply, but a few seconds later, she sighed and nodded. At least she understood. "Fine, but shut her up. I hate listening to her talk."

"Noted," I saluted her immaturely right before we reached my floor. I swear, even if Rachel wouldn't admit to it, I swear—I swear I saw her crack a quick smile from my goofiness.

"Miss. Anders!" And there was the shrilling voice of Katherine Moth.

"Yes, Katherine?" I nodded at Rachel quickly to signal she could go ahead to my office to avoid my assistant.

"Mr. Wayne is on the phone right now wondering if you'll be going over to Wayne Enterprises to discuss the contract with him. Also, that girl, uh, I think her name is Taylor? She went over the contract you told me to give her and, like, she told me to tell you it would be a bad idea to sign it, but I think she's lying! She doesn't know anything about business!" Kitten scoffed and folded her arms. Wow, Rachel was right, I really needed to fire this girl.

"Um, okay. Tell Mr. Wayne that I will be seeing him today at…" I looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 8:10am. "9:30? Yeah, 9:30. After that…" I had nothing left to say really because Kitten had already scampered to the telephone to talk to Bruce.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my office, seeing Rachel sitting in my chair, scanning over her documents again. "So, when are we leaving?" She asked me, her eyes never leaving her files.

"Well, I scheduled it for 9:30, and it is about a thirty-minute driver over to Wayne Enterprises, but with the traffic we are going to hit, I suggest we leave in about twenty-minutes." I answered, walking over to my desk and seeing the original contract sitting on it with sticky notes placed randomly on it. I recognized the writing as Taylor's, from floor twenty.

"Her notes are basically the same conclusions that we came to last night." Rachel said, picking up the original and adding it to her files. "Okay, I'm going to go wait in your car. Give me the keys, you get…" She shivered, "…Kitten."

I laughed and threw her my car keys. After Rachel left, I collected a few things that I needed then I walked out of my office. "Katherine, you are coming with Rachel and me to Wayne Enterprises. You are driving your own car, by the way. We leave now." I didn't even have to tell her twice, because the second I had mentioned Wayne Enterprises, she grabbed her purse and went off running to the elevator. I sighed and followed her. I hoped this day wouldn't drag on helplessly.

* * *

Kitten had thankfully taken her own car to Wayne Enterprises, much to Rachel's happiness. Of course, the drive there was still unbearably long but Rachel kept going over every little detail of everything; responses to arising situations, reasons to leave if the situation became too much, more proof that the contract would never be signed, etc. I doubted we needed all that but she seemed set on it.

Rachel was good at this, I had to admit that to myself multiple times. She knew how to handle the situations like she was squashing a bug on the ground, and then to make sure it was dead, she'd stomp on it a few more times. This is why I always brought her along with me because she knew what she was doing better than I knew what I was doing sometimes. I swear she is a lifesaver, or maybe an angel in disguise.

"So you got everything I told you saved in your head?" Rachel asked, parking in an empty space that was a few meters away from Kitten's car. "Because I don't want to have to go over that again."

"Everything is tightly saved in here." I tapped on my head with a small smile.

"Good." She nodded approvingly then handed me back my keys and started collecting some of the paperwork that had gotten messed up on the drive here. "I'll try to do minor talking so you don't look like a fool, but in certain situations, like legal things, then I'll step in." She got out, placed her paperwork on the hood my car then smoothed out her outfit and looked in the side mirror real quickly. Business and professional things like this made Rachel really care about her appearance. "Okay, ready?"

I nodded, stepped out, made sure I looked okay then started walking with Rachel over to the entrance of Wayne Enterprises, where a certain blonde assistant of mine was waiting impatiently.

"Are you ready, Katherine?" I asked her and she nodded, biting her painted lip.

I gave a quick nod then turned to Rachel and she returned it then we stepped in and just like that, the cameras started flashing rapidly in front of our faces, so brightly piercing and intense that I was sure I would go blind this time around, but I didn't and I never did.

As we kept walking, pretending like these people weren't shoving cameras in our faces and throwing questions at us, I mentally started rehearsing the things Rachel told me to say in my mind.

"No, we're not answering questions." I heard Rachel say to the crowd as they made room for us. It almost seemed like we were going to drown in the sea of chattering people, but soon enough we were boarding an elevator.

A man in a suit pushed back the paparazzi with his unusually large hands. I could tell he was rolling his eyes as he shoved them back a few more steps before pressing the button to the highest floor. The doors shut and the air felt thick and silent. It would have remained that way the entire way up if Kitten hadn't started talking.

"So, uh, are you, like, going to sign the contract?"

"That's none of your concern, Moth." Rachel snarled, her jaw clenching but still, she never stepped looking down at her files and paperwork.

Kitten shut up after that but I knew she was annoyed by the way she huffed and rolled her eyes. Despite the fact I didn't particularly like Katherine Moth didn't mean that I didn't notice the signs of her annoyance, happiness and other one thousands emotions that she seemed to possess and have on a daily basis.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises." The man in the corner spoke, uninterested with no enthusiasm. "Good luck to you, Miss. Anders."

"You can call me Kori," I told him sweetly as the elevator doors smoothly moved open. I stepped out with Rachel by my side and Kitten trailing behind us, astonished by the size of his office. It was a bit bigger than mine, but I was not impressed like Katherine was. I could really care less about the size of people's houses…. or anything for that matter.

"You're Kori Anders from _Tamara_, right?" A timid looking brunette asked coyly from behind a receptionist desk. She was twiddling with her hair and chewing on her lip.

"Yes, that is me." I answered. "Is Bruce Wayne here?"

"Y-Yes," the girl stammered, "He w-wanted me to tell you that h-he would be here shortly and to just wait in his office."

X'hal, I felt bad for the girl, she seemed like one of those people that was just intimidated by the sound of a door opening.

"Thank you," I placed my hand on her desk and smiled before walking into Bruce Wayne's office. "Katherine, wait outside the door, please." I needed Kitten to wait outside because if Dick Grayson was going to be making his appearance, I knew that Kitten would indeed be in handy. She'd practically throw herself at him.

"That girl wouldn't stop stuttering." Rachel stated matter-of-factly then shut the door behind her, leaving Kitten out there. "I wonder what happened to her."

I shrugged and sat down then Rachel soon did the same. After about ten or fifteen minutes of only the sound of papers being shuffled, I started wondering when Bruce Wayne was going to get here, and if he was going to get here anytime soon. I didn't feel like waiting for a man that kept giving me contracts that were a complete and utter joke to look over. It was pretty insulting after a while for him to think that I would actually agree to any of these.

_"Ohmigod!"_ I heard Kitten gasp from behind the doors and I knew then that my day had officially begun. Bruce Wayne and, I'm assuming, Dick Grayson had finally arrived.

I breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose. Rachel looked over at me and said, "Let's destroy this man." I laughed.

_"Mr. W-Wayne,"_ The shy receptionist was the next person that I heard. _"Miss. Anders is w-waiting for you in your office, along with someone else th-that is with h-her."_

Then, I heard only footsteps, and Kitten breathing heavily.

_"Who the hell is that?"_ A dark chuckle rang in my ears. That was _not_ Bruce Wayne.

_"Miss. Anders assistant, Katherine Moth."_ Now that was Bruce Wayne. _"Katherine, it's nice seeing you again. If you'll excuse me…" _More Kitten making sounds then some more footsteps and finally the sound of a door opening—and quickly a door shutting with only one pair of footsteps coming towards myself and Rachel.

Thank you, Kitten.

"Miss. Anders and Miss. Roth!" The voice of Bruce Wayne boomed. I could hear his smile playing on his lips as he made his way into his seat. "It's nice seeing you so soon." He sat down and grinned at me. "And Miss. Roth," His blue eyes went to my friend. "What a pleasure having your presence around."

Rachel smirked, "I would say the same to you, but I happen to dislike you very much." Just another reason to love Rachel Roth.

Bruce furrowed his brows and frowned but quickly went back to smirking. "I'm assuming that since you've brought your non-official-lawyer that you aren't going to be signing the contract I offered you."

"For once, you are indeed correct, Mr. Wayne." I slipped the original copy of the contract onto his desk and shook my head. "Miss. Roth and I went over the contract for hours last night and slightly on the way here. I also had an advisor of mine that works at _Tamara_ look over and she also agrees with us that signing this contract would be a foul mistake for my company."

"Are you sure?" Bruce quirked a brow, pushing the contract back towards me. "It seems to me that it would really be in your best interest to sign."

"No, it would be in _your_ best interest for me to sign this contract because it would be benefiting your company. No offence Mr. Wayne, but you must be an idiot to think that I would even consider signing this ever. Before my parents passed away, I knew that you tried making them sign contracts that they simply did not want to sign and I went over the old copies of those contracts and I understood the reason why they declined your offer so many times." I leaned back a bit and folded my arms, "Maybe you think that because I am _significantly_ younger than you that you believe that I will gladly sign anything but that is not the case, Mr. Wayne. I want you to stop giving me deals or contracts to sign. I don't want them anymore."

"I don't think your stupid, Miss. Anders. Quite the opposite really." I never wanted to wipe that smug little smile off his face more than right now. "I've known for quite a long time now that each contract I offer you is practically more awful than the last, but now that I have established some things, I want to give you this." He slid open a drawer from the bottom and placed a document onto the table then pushed it over. "Maybe you should have a look at this—"

"No." I interrupted him. I was honestly done playing this game of contracts with _him_.

"Miss. Anders, I really think—"

"No." I repeated firmly.

"I—"

"Miss. Anders has just said that she does not want your foolish little contract, Mr. Wayne!" Rachel snapped and stood up, then I did too. "If you keep persisting this, you will have a lawsuit on your hands. Now, if you have anything else to say that does not regard the contract, then please say it now, or we'll be leaving right now."

Bruce didn't say anything for a second but eventually he stood tall. "I actually do have something else to say that does not revolve around the contract." He cleared his through then shouted, "DICK!" No reply came. "DICK!" I flinched at his angered voice. "Excuse me one moment." Bruce left his office and Rachel and I sat back down in our seats.

"Thank you, Rachel." I smiled at her. "For coming with me and everything."

"Almost anything for you. Besides, this was pretty worth it. Now I get to see Dick Grayson try and talk us into something." We both laughed then the door opened.

"Miss. Anders, Miss. Roth," We both stood as Bruce addressed us by last name. He was standing by the door. "My son would like to talk to the both of you." Then he stepped aside.

Now, back when I was in high school despite the fact I really disliked Dick Grayson and had no care for him whatsoever, I could honestly never deny the fact that he was indeed attractive and good-looking. He was sixteen then.

So when Bruce Wayne stepped aside and I saw twenty-four year old Dick Grayson in a suit, I was a bit surprised at how well and fine he looked. I mean, I had seen him in magazine covers and everything but I actually never saw him physically. The last time I saw him with my own actual eyes was when I was seventeen years old, so definitely a lot had changed. He was pretty much a _man_. A handsome one indeed. But that wouldn't change my low opinion of him.

"This is Miss. Anders and Miss. Roth." Bruce gestured towards us and I swear I had never seen a man look at me for so long because Dick Grayson was staring at me like he had never seen a woman in his entire life.

"I thought I was meeting Mr. and Mrs. Anders?" Dick questions with a cough, his blue—very blue—eyes continuing to look me up and down.

Bruce cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, getting ready to speak when I did the deed for him.

"My parents died." I created that awkwardness in the air but I was made to end it too. "I do not have all day, so is your _child_ going to stand there all day, Mr. Wayne?"

"No!" Both of them said in unison.

"Dick," Bruce patted him on the back then left.

He just stood there, taking a glance at Rachel before immediately looking back over at me, like he was eating up my appearance, memorizing every inch. "Um, I'm Dick."

"We figured that out already." Rachel said with no emotion in her voice. "We honestly don't have time for whatever idiotic thing you plan on saying to us." I knew that Rachel really didn't have all day. She came here willingly with me and cancelled her previous plans, so I should just handle this boy by myself.

"Yeah, I know—sorry. Um, yeah. Sit down." Dick smiled uneasily when Rachel and I continued standing. No offence to him or anything, but it seemed like he was going to spend most of him time babbling than actually getting down to business. And to think that Dick Grayson was smooth with the ladies.

What a joke!

"So I'm assuming Bruce called me in here to talk both of you into considering the new contract?" Dick cracked a smile but this one was more… natural than the other one had been.

"We already told him no, so really your attempts will fail." I told him truthfully.

"Have you actually looked at the new one?" He asked, making his way to behind the desk. "It's pretty good and I'm sure you'd like it." He smiled at me, not at Rachel, at _me_.

"We're not going to look at it." Rachel lowered her brows and growled. "I don't have time for this because I have to be somewhere." And just like that, Rachel whipped her body around and aggressively stormed out of Bruce's office.

Rachel was right, this was a waste of time. "I have to go, I'm sorry." I shrugged and turned around, planning on following Rachel out until a hand grabbed at my arm.

"Wait, please look over it." Dick's eyes pleaded and I was so very tempted to say yes because of how blue his eyes were. I mean, X'hal, I didn't know eyes could get that blue, but I couldn't be convinced, so I shook my head, yanked my arm away and started walking out. I knew Rachel had taken the stairs but I had went straight to the elevator.

I wondered where Kitten was but I was assuming, since she failed to get Dick Grayson, that she had already left.

As the elevator dinged up, I stepped inside, noticing that the man that had pushed the paparazzi away was no longer here. I shrugged again and pressed the button to the parking area.

And I swear, I could have been out of Wayne Enterprises, but literally, Dick Grayson came hollering, "Wait!" Then the next thing I knew I was being slammed against the elevator wall and the door was closing. "Shit, sorry!"

His face was so close to mine, I could feel his hot breath against my lips. His eyes were staring intensely into my own and it took me a few seconds to realize that he still had me pressed against the wall of the elevator, his hands on both sides of my face and his chest squashed against mine from how harshly he came running in. "Get the hell off me."

And then he took a step back and gave me the most sheepish smile I had ever seen. "Just look it over." I didn't even know what he was talking about until he lifted up his hands. The contract was pinched between his fingers. "Please? Two months? Think about it?"

And I don't know why I did it, but I did. I nodded and took the contract from his hand then put it under my arm. "Get out of my way," I told him and he looked confused, but I guess he hadn't noticed that the elevator doors opened.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" He smiled that sheepish smile against then he stepped aside. I blinked and looked at him one more time before walking out.

I know I didn't have proof of it or anything, but I knew he was looking at my ass as I walked away.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_So, the last chapter got seven reviews when I asked for three! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed! Also, sorry this chapter like really sucks. It's like 4am and I wrote all of this so not my best work. Anyways, for this chapter I would like at least **five reviews. **No new chapter until we get those five reviews for this one! _


End file.
